


[ Smashing Windshields ]

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Moon is a cryptid, Octoling!Full Moon Glasses, Short, Short One Shot, paisley almost dies but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: The last thing Paisley expected was a octoling breaking her car’s windshields,also being woken up at 2:00 in the morning.





	[ Smashing Windshields ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghxstcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/gifts).

The streets of inkopolis had been quiet almost all night and in an apartment complex near the plaza everything seemed to be peaceful and quiet until a car alarm went off blaring loudly,a purple inkling immediately stumbled out of bed as the alarm woke her up and she grabbed her keys. Quickly putting on her bandana and still in her pajamas she raced out the front door and down to the stairs where her car was,she didn’t need to get in trouble for being loud.The purple inkling made her way quickly over to her car but immediately froze in place.

As she had gotten to her car and raised her hand with the keys in it to turn off the alarm there was a rather small figure on the hood of her car with icy blue eyes staring at her,Paisley was freaked the fuck out. Was someone trying to fucking rob her? She immediately yelled at the figure. “Hey,you better stop moving right now! O-Or I’ll call the cops!” She threatened.

Maybe that was a bad idea because the figure screamed at her and pounced on her and Paisley screamed as well immediately punching her attacker square in the face and realized her had had just broken some sort of eyewear,there was a loud help of pain and then silence. Paisley sat up and noticed the figure had gotten off of her and now was whimpering in pain.

Slowly Paisley reached over to the figure and flinched nervously as she rested her hand on their shoulder. “Sh-Shit,I’m sorry but y-you attacked me first.” She said quietly and softly. The figure turned to look at Paisley and glared a little at the inkling who had struck them.

They had long cyan tentacles with pink tips and the suction cups weren’t on the inside of the tentacles but rather the outside,they had some weird armor and now broken Full-Moon Glasses on their face. Paisley panicked internally and realized this was a octoling not a inkling.

Now she also felt bad because the octoling probably didn’t understand what they’d done wrong and probably only wanted to defend themself. Paisley attempted to pick up the now injured octoling but they growled at her and attempted to claw her straight in her face.

”W-Wait,please let me help you! I’m sorry I hit you,I didn’t mean it I swear I was just scared like you were!” Paisley pleaded and the octoling sighed letting Paisley pick them up bridal style and they almost panicked at how strong this certain inkling in particular was.

They huffed and pressed their face in Paisley’s shoulder,purring on accident when they come in contact with the soft and comfortable clothing the inkling was wearing. “I-I’ll..um get you patched up and then I can get you something to eat.” Paisley muttered the last part.

But why had she muttered the last part? The octoling had broken her windshield to try and get a empty box of donuts from the front seat. So she had realized this octoling must’ve been hungry enough to break into someone’s car. The purple inkling sighed and turned off her car’s alarm before carrying the octoling back to her apartment.

Once inside she set them down on the couch and got her medical kit and then made her way back over to them but almost dropped the kit when she noticed this octoling had ripped open one of her pillows. “I’m Moon.” They growled angrily at her as if they were trying to make a point.

Paisley just sighed..it was now 2:30 in the fucking morning,why did she have to deal with a cute but kind of feral octoling girl. This would be one hell of a morning wouldn’t it?


End file.
